Captains Depression
by FlintWoodDiggoryDavies
Summary: The war affected the lives of many, Oliver Wood's was just one of them. Wood/Flint mainly, a bit of Katie/Oliver and some Adrian/Oliver bromance.


Oliver Wood never expected to see Marcus Flint fighting for Hogwarts in the final battle.  
He never expected to watch as his school rival fall back after a green burst. Last moments of Marcus Flint's life spent in the arms of the one and only Oliver Wood.  
Oliver never expected to be thinking of that moment 3 years later. 

-Oliver&amp;Marcus- 

**March 4th 2001**  
What was this his 8th.. 15th round of scotch? The ex-keeper for Puddlesmere united was still drowning out his sorrows after all this time.  
Flint was his arch rival. Nothing more. Flint was the guy who tried to crush his fingers through a handshake. The one who knocked Oliver of his broom with the budger. Flint wasn't even ment to control it. Flint was the stupid chaser with the stupid buck teeth who stupidly found a way into Oliver's heart.  
The cup of scotch was on the floor. Glass broken, the yellowish- brown liquid went onto the floor. Oliver squinting as his last galleon was shoved into the bar tenders displeased face. Shaking hands gripped a counter, a defeated figure getting up from the seat. Walking out of it and into someone else.  
The girl he thought he loved. 

-Oliver&amp;Marcus- 

He knew he'd end up like this. Waking up in her bed. His hands wrapped around her slim body. They were naked, there was no denying it. Oliver knew it wasn't right. he felt horrible for doing this to the blonde chaser in this bed. The main feeling was guilt, he never really felt anything for FLint, but sitting here sleeping with a girl when he swore to the other that he always loved him, that himself would pick up with his life. Win a world cup for the Slytherin. But look, he was nothing but a dirty lowlife, sleeping with a girl who loved him even though he didn't love her back. Dropped out of Quidditch. Never even bothering to apply to England or Scotland. Stepping out of the bed and rushing away, not even bothering to say goodbye.

9 Months later she turned up again, having twins from their affair. Oliver stared down at the kid that looked like him.  
"Have him, you abandoned me that day and I don't ever believe you could've loved me. The kids yours. The other parent can be anyone your want on the birth certificate." Grinning at the little boy Oliver nodded, watching the other leave his life for the rest of it. Marcus Wood had a nice ring to it. Well the kid could change the name, but Oliver would probably fight with him. 

-Oliver&amp;Marcus- 

Oliver stood on platform 9 3/4 with a simple smile. The young brown haired boy staring up at him.  
"Why don't I have two parents like them?" Pointing out the other kids as Oliver gulped.  
"Kid, It's a long story." The boy giggled.  
"Tell me Daddy! Tell me!" Oliver smirked and sat next to his kid.  
"When I went to this school, I was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you see." The kid looked at him. "When I was captain. I had this one rival-"  
"Was that my.. Mum?"  
"Not really. He'd prefer me to be your mum but we won't talk about it- " Oliver grinned sheepishly. "Katie's your mother, remember that. But you see my quidditch rival was the guy I fell in love with." The kid grinned. Suddenly pausing when the train signaled 5 minutes before leaving. "I'll tell you more at Christmas, yeah? And when you get sorted into a house if it says Slytherin. Go for it. Its where the love of my life was sorted into." Watching his kid go off to school before remembering to apply for England when he got back.  
The train had sped off, Oliver watched the crowd leave before he did. Well, that was until he got shoved up against the wall by none other than Adrian Pucey.  
"Did you do that for a sick joke?! Name your Kid just after him!" Pucey hissed. Oliver shivered.  
"N-No!"  
"Then why?" Oliver paused for a second then broke down. He just broke down. Sobbing hysterically. "You loved him Wood, didn't you?" The Scott sobbing and nodding on his shoulder.  
"Right, if he was alive I would've gotten to know you better. So We will do this. For Marcus."


End file.
